The invention relates to an inhaler with improved operability for inhaling powdered medicaments from capsules that are inserted in a capsule holder arranged in the inhaler prior to use. After the capsules have been placed in the capsule holder, the patient can press an actuating member, which can be set in motion from a resting position and thereby interacts with at least one pin adapted to be pushed into the capsule holder. Using the minimum of one pin the capsule is pierced and the medicament is released.
An inhaler of this kind is described for example in EP 0 703 800 B1 or EP 0 911 047 A1. The inhaler known from the above mentioned specifications has a dish-shaped lower part and an equally dish-shaped cover which fits it, these two parts being capable of being flipped apart for use, about a joint provided in the edge portion. Between the lower part and the cover, a mouthpiece which can also be flipped open and a plate below it with a capsule holder provided underneath also act on the joint. After the individual assemblies have been flipped open the patient can insert a drug-filled capsule in the capsule holder, pivot the plate and capsule holder and the mouthpiece into the lower part and pierce the capsule by means of a spring loaded actuating member projecting laterally from the lower part. The patient being treated then draws the pharmaceutical composition into his airway by sucking on the mouthpiece.